


Succ

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mondatta can bake???, incredibly silly, spooky goofy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: This is the best thing I have ever written 15/10 Happy Halloween!





	

It was finally Halloween, and Mondatta was taking the freshly baked pumpkin spice muffins out of the oven to cool.

Just as he was removing his oven mitts and hanging them back up on the wall, he heard someone creeping up.

"Boooooo!" Gerard shouted, jumping out to surprise his Omnic boyfriend. "It is I, Count Fuckula! I want to suck your diiick!"

Mondatta took in the appearance of his human boyfriend.

He was wearing a cape, fake fangs, a black and red lacy thong, and nipple pasties in the shape of vampire-fanged mouths.

"Oh nooo, whatever shall I do?" Mondatta said, fighting back laughter (and failing miserably), swooning over dramatically into Gerard's arms.

Gerard cackled a fake, evil laugh, somehow managing to pick Mondatta up and damn near prance to their bedroom.

And then he sucked Mondatta's robo dick, and it was spooky and hot.

And the muffins were left cooling on the kitchen island.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying squirtle help me
> 
> Those poor muffins.


End file.
